witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabaret
/ 0 if choosing not to race 245 / 80 for choosing and winning race |Level = 14 |Next = Carnal Sins |Enemies = Bandits Hubio Dandelion |Previous = A Poet Under Pressure |Starting_icon = novigrad |Cutoff_quest = The Isle of Mists}}Cabaret is a secondary quest in . The quest automatically begins after completion of the main story quest A Poet Under Pressure. Walkthrough After rescuing Dandelion from the clutches of the Temple Guard, head to the Rosemary and Thyme and speak to him. Dandelion explains that he needs money to transform the Rosemary and Thyme into the cabaret that he's always dreamed of owning. He will send you to collect a prop sword from Madame Irina, the leader of the theatre troupe whom you would have already met in the main story quest The Play's the Thing. After collecting the sword, you're to meet Dandelion after dusk in front of Sophronia's house. He then explains his hare-brained plot into getting Sophronia to give him a loan, by pretending to be a valiant crime-fighter while Geralt poses as a brigand and threatens Sophronia, which the witcher begrudgingly goes along with. Dandelion gives Geralt somewhat overly dramatic lines, which you may select, or safely ignore if you wish. You must then pretend-fight Dandelion with the prop sword, and either defeat him or let him win; this choice has no bearing on anything except for Dandelion's immediate disposition towards Geralt.(50 ) You are then to wait until morning to meet Dandelion at the Rosemary and Thyme. Meditating inside the inn will trigger the cutscene automatically. When you arrive, you find Priscilla and a group of dwarves but no Dandelion. The dwarves are builders hired to renovate the Rosemary and Thyme and will ask Geralt which style the place should be renovated in (theatrical or boudoir). You may pick yourself, or let Priscilla choose, in which case she will decide randomly. Dandelion may be found banging on the door of the choreographer's house. When you talk to him he explains that her fiancé won't let her work for him. You then have to find the key to the house and either beat up the fiancé or make him listen to Dandelion. Either way, the choreographer goes to the Rosemary and Thyme and Dandelion sends you off to collect some placards. (50 ) You go to the artist's house which you find being robbed by bandits who explain he's in a lot of debt and they're debt collecting. You can either beat them up or get beaten up but either way, it'll lead you to the races. You find the artist betting at the races, where he receives an offer from Count de Luverten to pay his debts if he wins this last bet. Geralt can choose to pay the artists debts, race or stay out of it. The placards will be delivered if Geralt pays the artists debts or wins the race. When you arrive back at the cabaret it will have a new interior. After the conversations, the quest will conclude with 70 . Journal entry : Ever since that fateful eve near twenty years ago when my dear friend Geralt and I visited a no-longer-extant cabaret in the once-beautiful city of Oxenfurt, I have longed with every fiber of my being to become the owner of just such an establishment. When Alonso Wily, more commonly known as Whoreson Senior, left me the Rosemary and Thyme in his will, my dreams finally began to assume a more concrete form. When Priscilla lent her support to the endeavor, the scales tipped decidedly towards action and the ball threatened to start rolling. I needed just a few things more to begin my planned remodeling of the Rosemary and Thyme into a cabaret - and so I turned to Geralt, the fiercest fetcher in the world. : With the witcher's help I was able to make my castle in the clouds a heaven on earth - I opened my cabaret and called it The Chameleon. Ah, if you'd only seen the pride in Priscilla's eyes when our hard-working dwarven remodelers hung that reptile-adorned signboard above our doors! What a tragic shame later events did not go at all as we had dreamed... : At last I was free - and never had the nectar of liberty tasted so sweet. No matter how I slurped, I could not imbibe it fast enough. I filled every waking hour, and quite a few sleeping ones, with fevered activity - there was so much to do, and so little time in which to do it! Since the witcher had proven a true and reliable friend time and time again, I asked him for help, and he readily agreed to provide it. Objectives * Meet Dandelion at the Rosemary and Thyme. * Talk to Dandelion. * Borrow a prop sword from Madame Irina. * Meet Dandelion near Sophronia house after dusk. * Fight the Crimson Avenger. * Meet Dandelion in the morning at the Rosemary and Thyme. * Decide the decoration of the cabaret or let Priscilla decide * Find Dandelion. * Look for the key using your Witcher Senses. * Open the door to Polly's home. * Find Rautlec and get the placards from him. * Deal with Rautlec's creditors. * Talk to Rautlec in the Vegelbuds' residence. * Win the race (25 + 80 crowns + mastercrafted saddle). * Return to Dandelion. Note * Make sure you unequip the wooden sword after the fake fight with Dandelion. It does not change back automatically. * Due to a glitch, the option to accept the quest from Dandelion may not be available the first time Geralt speaks to him; you have no choice but to refuse. Do so and then immediately talk to Dandelion again, and this time the option should be presented. Talking to Dandelion a second time also unlocks several dialogue options depending on quests completed to this point. * Priscilla will choose the theme randomly if you let her decide. If she picks Boudoir Dandelion will complain at first, but once he hears it was her idea he will love it regardless. However, if the player chooses the Boudoir style themselves, Dandelion will say that he had "something more theatrical" in mind. * It is possible for the door to Rautlec's house to glitch and be stuck locked with the thugs inside, preventing you from continuing. This can be bypassed by using the debug console. Jump into the nearby harbor and use the command: ''xy(533,1899) ''. This will teleport you into his house and allow you to talk to the creditors. Afterwards, you can teleport out of the house with the command: ''xy(550,1900) ''and continue the quest as normal. ar:الملهى pl:Kabaret ru:Кабаре Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests